Kenshiro
Kenshiro (Ken for short) is the current heir to the Hokuto Shinken style. Ryuken named him after his older brother Kenshirō Kasumi, since they shared the same Big Dipper-shaped birthmark on their heads. Kenshiro watched his adoptive brothers train in the art of Hokuto Shinken and decided to join them in the fight to become Ryuken's successor. Despite being younger and more naive than his older brothers, Kenshiro was a promising student who ultimately earned the title of successor. Overview Kenshirō is a sensitive and kind-hearted man who has spent everyday of his life training never having time for anything else as Ryuken always insists that he has to be the best to fulfill the great destiny of the North Star. Never having time for schoolwork or friends, always traveling with his father in search of new insights that can better my Martial Arts training. While he doesn’t mind being that good, it's cost him in a lot of ways he'll probably never be able to completely comprehend, and those few times he’s not in training he fights against some enemy who always seems to be out to destroy him for some reason or another. There's not much time for a social life with all my travels. His only friend is Shin who is trained in the Southern Cross system, the opposite school from North Star, so they can't really spar since it's against the rules for North Star and Southern Cross to fight under any circumstances. Kenshiro is locked into this pattern against his will and choice. He would not have chosen this path if he had any say in the matter. He is a great fighter, but he’d trade it all in a heartbeat to live a normal life with friends and a family I cared about. The art has cost him everything, especially the love of his two brothers. He doesn’t even know if he'll be allowed to have any sort of relationship with Yuria when this 'Great Destiny' of his finally happens...and it scares him. History Kenshiro is the current heir of the Hokuto Shinken and the soon to be Fist of the North Star. He lives in a small temple up north, where he grew up and spent the majority of his formative years. He and his father only travel from time to time in order to further Kenshiro’s training and familiarize him with all the local landmarks. Ryuken is teaching him all of his knowledge that Kenshiro may advance that much more quickly in the art. Kenshiro is at present in danger from either one of his two brothers, but one day he will surpass them both in skill and knowledge. When Kenshiro was named successor his older brother Jagi attempt to take by force that which was not his to have in the first place. Kenshiro was forced to use the Fist against him when he came at him, trying to prove that he was better suited to being Father's heir. Jagi tried to use a shotgun instead of the art. Kenshiro hit him mostly from reflex, but he put all of his Ki-power into the blow, just like he'd been trained to. When Ryuken and Kenshiro were called by Cologne and Happosai to aid in the defeat of Jagi. Upon meeting Nabiki Ryuken had Kenshiro demonstrate the dance of the Nine Ultimate Levels. He then had Kenshiro escort Nabiki out into her garden to test of strong she was as well as give her pointers on how to deal with Jagi. When the two came outside they were intercepted by a jealous Ranma challenged him to a sparing match. Kenshiro agreed provided that Ryoga fought him as well. Kenshiro ended up laying them on the floor in about a minute. While Nabiki lasted a little longer it wasn’t much. Upon coming to they sought out Kenshiro to apologize. Kenshiro accepted and told them both that he was impressed by their skill. Especially after Ranma demonstrated that he was able to imitate the kata Kenshiro was doing. While Kenshiro confided in them about the hardships of his life they were interrupted by Nabiki looking for pointers. During there conversation she showed him her curse and was quite surprised that he wasn’t. Abilities Kenshiro is the current heir to the Hokuto Shinken Kenshiro However there is a basic inadequacy in his overall technique. He’s too predictable at present...you can see his moves coming from a long ways away, and that gives an enemy way too much time to react and form a counter. The fact that he hits hard and moves faster than most opponents is no reason to get sloppy. Which is why he has done a lot of traveling in his time, studying various styles and schools to familiarize himself with the way other people fight. During the battle one of the one of the gang members tried to run him down only only for him to toss the car end-over-end. When he finally confronted Jagi he was surprised to discover just how much his brother had improved and ended up being tossed away. Luckily by the time he got back Nabiki had been able to defeat Jagi with the help of his father. Expressing regret at the path his brother took as well as the fact that it was ultimately his hand that killed him in the end he and his father took their leave after Saki dealt with the local police. Category:Continuum-59343921